Vortex
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: Dean isn't Dean but he is ...
1. Chapter 1

Vortex

Jensen Ackles was arriving on set for a taping of his show were filing out near a bridge they had filmed at previously. Jared Padalecki hadn't arrived yet; but the film guys had the Impala there and it was their last scene of this particular episode. So Jensen went over to his trailer; that's the last thing he remembered doing when he woke up.

The sun was shining and he heard gun fire. Jensen looked around for cover. Hunters were somewhere, he guessed. He saw the Impala but no film crew. Jared was there, he was firing a gun.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Jensen yelled at Jared when he got near the car. "Dean gets down!" Jared said. "Dean!" Jensen whisper to his self. Oh great he thought we're filming. He looked over his shoulder.

Two men were firing at them; he took out his gun and aimed. He wasn't prepared for the kickback from the gun and it hurt his hand and ears. "Damn," he said "Sam what's going on here?" "Two demons or hunters. I don't know. They still hold a grudge against me." Sam said still firing. He loaded another clip. "Dean are you gonna shoot or not?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Sure. Yeah." Jensen said and fired his gun. the bullet hit the truck the guys were firing behind. Sam heard them: "Hall ass. Lets' go."

They got in the truck and left. Jared started looking around the Impala to see if she was hit anywhere. Jensen stood looking at his gun. It was heavy, not a prop he thought. "This is not good" he said aloud and Jared said "What? What's not good?" He looked at Dean then Sam said "Crap," he looked at Dean closer "you're not Dean." Then Sam grabbed Jensen and pushed him up against the Impala.

"Where's Dean?" Sam demanded. "I don't know. Let me go Jared." Sam stepped back but didn't let go. "Are you a shifter?"

"No!" Jensen said "I'm an actor that plays Dean Winchester" Sam said "I'm not Jared. I am Sam Winchester and this is the real Impala. I should have known you weren't Dean. He'd be mad." Jensen looked at him confused. "The car" Sam said pointing "THE CAR" Luckily only one tire was flat, but upon further examination there was a leak. Radiator fluid.

"Damn" Sam said. Jensen walked around the car. He admitted he liked the Impala, but not like Dean. That was Dean's baby. "Yeah Dean's gonna be pissed." he said. Sam looked at him. Jensen did one of Dean's looks; Sam looked like he was going to kill him.

"Now Sam," Jensen was holding his hand down in a whoa moment 'Sammy." Jensen said "Why don't you call Bobby and just get a tow."

" Because. WE. ARE. NO. WHERE. NEAR. Bobby." Sam said. He threw up his hands and got the keys out of the car and went to the trunk.

"The spare's under the weapons box," Jensen said "and there's a pan to catch the radiator fluid under there too."

Sam hit his head on the trunk. Rubbing his head he leaned out to look at Jensen. "Who are you?" Sam said. "I'm Jensen Ackles. I play Dean Winchester on TV." said Jensen. Sam went back into the trunk he threw the pan at Jensen. "Hey" Jensen said.

"You know what to do." Sam said Jensen put his gun away just like Dean would. He grabbed the pan and put it under the car. Sam had the jack and tire iron out to change the tire. Sam started to hand Jensen the tire iron and Jensen looked at him "If you play Dean, you fix the car." Sam said.

Jensen looked at Sam that's not Jared and Sam would probably shoot him so he started changing the tire. "How did you get here?" Sam asked Jensen "No idea. We were suppose to film here today and I was walking back to my trailer. Then lights out." Then Sam grabbed Jensen and pushed him up against the Impala.

"Where's Dean?" Sam demanded. "I don't know. Let me go Jared." Sam stepped back but didn't let go. "Are you a shifter?"

"No!" Jensen said "I'm an actor that plays Dean Winchester" Sam said "I'm not Jared. I am Sam Winchester and this is the real Impala. I should have known you weren't Dean. He'd be mad." Jensen looked at him confused. "The car" Sam said pointing " THE CAR" Luckily only one tire was flat, but upon further examination there was a leak. Radiator fluid.

"Damn" Sam said. Jensen walked around the car. He admitted he liked the Impala, but not like Dean. That was Dean's baby. "Yeah Dean's going to be pissed." he said. Sam looked at him. Jensen did one of Dean's looks; Sam looked like he was going to kill him.

"Now Sam," Jensen was holding his hand down in a whoa moment 'Sammy." Jensen said "Why don't you call Bobby and just get a tow."

"Because. WE. ARE. NO. WHERE. NEAR. Bobby." Sam said. He threw up his hands and got the keys out of the car and went to the trunk.

"The spare's under the weapons box," Jensen said "and there's a pan to catch the radiator fluid under there too."

Sam hit his head on the trunk. Rubbing his head he leaned out to look at Jensen. "Who are you?" Sam said. "I'm Jensen Ackles. I play Dean Winchester on TV." said Jensen. Sam went back into the trunk he threw the pan at Jensen. "Hey" Jensen said.

"You know what to do." Sam said Jensen put his gun away just like Dean would. He grabbed the pan and put it under the car. Sam had the jack and tire iron out to change the tire. Sam started to hand Jensen the tire iron and Jensen looked at him "If you play Dean, you fix the car." Sam said.

Jensen looked at Sam that's not Jared and Sam would probably shoot him so he started changing the tire. "How did you get here?" Sam asked Jensen "No idea. We were supposed to film here today and I was walking back to my trailer. Then lights out."


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen looked at Sam. That's not Jared. Sam would probably shoot him so he started changing the tire.

"How did you get here?" Sam asked Jensen. "No idea. We were supposed to film here today and

I was walking back to my trailer then lights out." Jensen had managed to get the lug nuts loosened

and was getting the jack ready to go under the car.

"Show me where you woke up "Sam said. Jensen got up off the ground and walked to where

he remembered waking up and stood there. "Here" he said. Sam looked around the spot Jensen

was standing.

Meanwhile in the same place, an alternate time line. Dean Winchester was getting ready to go

Postal. "Sam," he said." Jensen stop calling me Sam. I hate it when you do that," Jared said.

"We've only got one scene left to do then we can go home." He walked off into his trailer and Dean was standing there he'd woken up to someone helping him up, "Rough night Jensen?" "Yeah, yeah it was." Dean said. The guy walked off. Dean had stood there hoping what had just happened would re-happen. So he could go back home, but someone came and grabbed him and took him to make up.

"Jensen you're going a little tan today." The make-up artist said. Dean stared into the mirror. "Close your eyes," she said. She started airbrushing and it startled dean. "Don't open them just yet. We're leaving your bread alone its okay." He felt hands in his hair, "Just little to do ya and you'll be ready to go."

"Okay take a look." Dean opened his eyes. He was much tanner than normal. He smiled. "Okay that's it you're done. See ya Jensen." Dean hurried out of the chair he needed to get back to that spot he was when he woke up. Jared came behind him as he walked to the spot. "Jensen wait. That's not where we're filming today. Jensen, why are you acting so funny?" Jared asked, lumbering behind him. Dean turned around right before the spot he needed and hissed, "I'm not Jensen. Sam…" It felt like he walked right into a wall. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean." He heard his name, "Dean." It sounded like he was in a tunnel. Then he felt someone hit him in his face. "Dean?" he reached up and grabbed that hand. "OW! Dean you don't have to break my hand," Sam said.

"Please, PLEASE let this be Winchester-Land," Dean said and opened his eyes. He looked at Sam holding his hand. Sam said, "Is that you Dean? And why do you smell like Nozema?"

"Damn I'm glad to see you Sam," Dean said. Sam gave him the hand that wasn't hurt and helped him up.

"Uh did somebody else show up before I was knocked out?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry Dean I figured it out right after he got here." Sam said.

"Well good because that fellow I was with may have looked like you but he was sorta dumb," Dean said and gave Sam one of his of his joking grimaces. Sam hit him with the hand that didn't hurt.

"Good," he said "Since you nearly broke my hand you can fix the car by yourself."

"Fix the car? FIX THE CAR?" Dean said panicky and turn around.

There was his baby with the jack underneath it ready for a tire change and the radiator fluid in the pan.

"What the HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY? SAM! SAM!"

Sam started to laugh but stopped cleared his throat and said. "She got shot."

"WHAT?" Dean said and went around the car inspecting everything.

"You're going to help fix this."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Dean."

"WHAT?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"You're still going to help."

"No I'm Not." Sam said laughing.


End file.
